


Tell Me

by lynna21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynna21/pseuds/lynna21
Summary: Really?  Now seems like a good time to you?





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from working on my longer fic, so I wrote some porn. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Skarlatha for the beta! You're awesome!

This was not how the day had been supposed to go.  He and Rick were just going to go check out a store in a more remote area of the county.  No need for anyone else to come.  There shouldn’t have been any walkers here, and Daryl sure as hell should not have to deal with the  _ situation _ he was currently dealing with.

Yanking his combat knife out of the once-again-dead walker’s head, Daryl sighed.  Glancing around, he made sure Rick wasn’t within earshot, and looked down at his bulging pants.  Slightly hunched over, he focused on his crotch, and said, “Really?  Now seems like a good time to you?”

“Daryl?  Who’re you talking to?”

Straightening up quickly, so Rick wouldn’t realize he’d been talking to his dick, Daryl shook his head.  “Nothin’!”

Rick furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side.  “You alright?”

Daryl nodded, trying to discretely adjust himself without getting his hands involved.  Since Rick was staring at him, and didn’t seem likely to stop anytime soon, it wasn’t easy.  “M’fine.  Got a…  cramp.”  

“A cramp.”

Looking into skeptical blue eyes, Daryl grunted in affirmation.  “Hard to reach, s’all.”

“Uh huh.”  Rick walked closer.  “Want me to rub it out for you?”

Daryl’s mouth gaped open.  “Wha- Ru-  Rub it out?  What?!” he sputtered, his face flushing.

Rick chuckled, his eyes tracing the long lines of Daryl’s body, lingering on his groin just a beat too long.  He looked back up at Daryl, his eyes crinkling in the corners, and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  “Your  _ cramp _ .  Want me to rub it out for you?”

“Uhhhh,” Daryl said.  That was the only sound he could force out of his mouth as he watched Rick’s eyes travel back down his body, and zero in on his cock, which was about to bust through the seams of his pants.

Rick moved in closer, and grabbed Daryl by the arm.  “C’mon.”

Daryl stumbled along behind Rick, his mind still stuck on the other man saying he’d “rub it out” for him.  

The store they were checking out was in the middle of nowhere, and surprisingly untouched.  When Rick led him into the backroom, Daryl managed to drag his mind out of the gutter long enough to note the sinks, the mops, and the plastic bins full of typical convenience store snack food and other random things.

Letting go of Daryl’s arm, Rick quickly cleared the room, and shut the door.  The only light source was a small window high up on the wall, letting in long shafts of early afternoon sunlight.  

Rick turned away from the door, and stalked towards Daryl.  His eyes predatory, and sharp, Rick crowded Daryl into the wall.  Leaning in, Rick brought his mouth up to Daryl’s ear and whispered, “Anything I can do to help?  Daryl?”

Daryl moaned loudly when Rick punctuated his sentence with a sharp nip on his earlobe.  Settling his hands on Rick’s hips, Daryl pulled the other man in closer, slotting their bodies together.  The solid feel of Rick’s erection pressing up against his own made Daryl’s eyes roll up into the back of his head.

“Daryl,” Rick breathed, his tongue slipping out, and taking small tastes of Daryl’s neck that made him throw his head back to give Rick more room.

“Tell me you’re okay with this, Daryl,” Rick said, peppering small kisses and bites over Daryl’s collarbone.  “Tell me,” he pressed, when the other man didn’t respond, sucking a small mark into Daryl’s flesh. 

“Yes,” Daryl forced out, his fingers gripping Rick’s lean hips even tighter.  

Rick groaned at Daryl’s words, and his mouth opened wide and sucked on a spot just below Daryl’s ear.  “I’m gonna fuck you, Daryl,” Rick growled, breath washing over Daryl’s ear, and making the other man shudder.  “Gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to  _ walk  _ afterward.”

His knees nearly buckling at Rick’s words, Daryl tightened his grip even more, positive that he was going to leave behind bruises in the shape of his fingers.  A small, possessive part of his mind was very okay with that.

“Take your pants off, Daryl,” Rick ordered, releasing Daryl, and pressing his back against the opposite wall.  His arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes looked hungry. 

Daryl’s eyes widened, hesitant, but his hands crept up toward his belt buckle anyway.  Like they had a mind of their own, and weren’t gonna let any of Daryl’s stupid hang-ups get in the way.  

Once the belt was loose, his pants sort of slid down to pool around his ankles.  Daryl had lost enough weight that without the belt, there just wasn’t anything holding them up anymore.  He stood there, straining, precome coated cock poking out between his shirttails, and whispered, “Please, Rick.”

Uncrossing his arms, Rick trailed one hand down his chest until it pressed firmly against the not inconsiderable bulge that Daryl couldn’t take his eyes away from.  “Shirt, too.”

When Daryl flinched, Rick pushed off the wall, and moved to Daryl’s side.  He brought a hand up and cupped Daryl’s cheek, the soft touch at odds with the heat that blazed in his eyes.  “Nothin’ I haven't seen before, Daryl.”  His thumb moved in circles across the apple of Daryl’s cheek.  “Right?”

Daryl took a deep breath and nodded, watching Rick take up his previous position against the wall.  Shrugging off the tattered shirt, Daryl stared at the floor, unable to hide the small tremors that ran through his body.  Daryl knew he wasn’t much to look at.  His body was covered in scars even before dead people got up and started wandering around.  His mind spinning around in a vicious cycle of self-hate, and derision, he missed Rick’s words.

“Daryl!”

Daryl jumped.  When had Rick gotten so close?

“You got lost, Daryl,” Rick said, one of his hands ghosting over the jut of Daryl’s hipbone.  “Not enjoying yourself?”

“Y’ain’t done anythin’ yet for me to enjoy.”

Rick tilted his head, his eyes narrowing on Daryl.  “You sassin’ me, Daryl?”

Daryl snorted, some of his patented Dixon attitude swimming up from the deep-seated pool of insecurity that lay at his core.  “What’re you gonna do about it, Officer Friendly?”

Reaching up and grabbing the nape of Daryl’s neck, Rick pulled Daryl’s mouth to his for a kiss full of teeth and a sharply lashing tongue.  Rick growled into the kiss, then pulled his mouth away and moved Daryl until he was bent over and grasping the lip of the sink.  He pressed his still clothed body up against Daryl’s back, his cock slotting in perfectly between the fleshy mounds of Daryl’s ass.  “Oh, you’re gonna get it, Daryl,” Rick said, his hands kneading Daryl’s ass, fingers digging inwards, searching.

Rick knelt on the floor, his hands spreading Daryl’s cheeks, and lunged for the tight, pink hole he found there.  He skipped over all the preliminaries, and shoved his tongue inside as far as it would go, relishing the strangled scream that came out of Daryl’s mouth.

“So good, Daryl,” Rick said, pulling back just a bit, and flicking his tongue over the rim of Daryl’s hole.  “Could eat you all day, keep you tied to my bed, fuck you over and over.”

“Fuck, Rick!” Daryl panted, reaching a hand back to tighten in Rick’s curls.     
  
“You love it, don’t you, Daryl?” Rick asked, sliding a saliva drenched finger inside, before pulling it out and rubbing around the rim.  When he didn’t get an answer, Rick stopped moving his finger, left it barely pressing against Daryl’s grasping, needy hole.  “Don’t you!  Tell me!”

“Yes, Rick!  Yes!  Fuck me!” Daryl yelled, his fingers yanking on Rick’s hair.

“Greedy for it, aren’t you, darlin’?” Rick said, pushing his finger back inside.  “Think they have something back here that’ll make you all slick for me?  Make it easier for me to fuck you?”  Rick backed away from Daryl, smiling when he heard the indignant whine coming from the other man.  “Gotta find something to make it easier,” he said, slapping Daryl’s ass just hard enough to sting a bit.  “I’ll be right back.”

Rummaging through the large plastic bins that were stacked haphazardly against the wall, Rick grinned in triumph and pulled out a familiar blue capped container.

Shucking out of all his clothes as quickly as possible, Rick moved back over to Daryl.  “You want my cock, Daryl?” He asked, rubbing the leaking tip over Daryl’s only slightly stretched out hole.

Daryl groaned, and turned to look over his impossibly wide shoulders at Rick, his blown out pupils testament to just how badly he wanted the other man.  “Fuck me, Rick,” Daryl whispered, canting his hips up as much as he could, spreading his legs, and pushing himself back into Rick’s body.  “Need it.  Need  _ you _ .”

“Fuck, Daryl,” Rick rasped, the sight of the normally stoic man offering himself without any reservation making his cock jerk, and drip onto the floor.

Slicking his fingers, Rick set aside the container, and slid his now slick fingers over Daryl’s clenching hole.  “Oh, You want it bad, don’t ya?”  Rick grinned at the high pitched keening that came out of Daryl’s mouth when two of his slippery fingers started working their way inside him.

“More,” Daryl panted, shoving his ass back into Rick, his voice breaking.  “More!  Now!”

“I need to stretc-”

“No!,” Daryl growled.  “M’ready.  Now.”

“Have it your way, sugar,” Rick said, running his slick fingers over his twitching cock.  

Clasping Daryl’s shoulder with one hand, and lining his cock up with the other, Rick slowly pressed inside.  “Daryl,” Rick groaned, his hand clenching desperately on Daryl’s shoulder, trying to stop himself from coming before he was even fully seated.  

Daryl arched his back like a cat, almost purring.  “Knew it would feel like this,” he whispered, as Rick finally bottomed out.  “Knew it would be perfect.”

Rick bent over, so his back was pressed up against Daryl’s.  “Thought about it, did you?” Rick teased, withdrawing slowly, before sliding back in.  “How my cock would feel inside you?  Fucking you?”

Daryl just panted, his breaths harsh and choppy.

“Did you make yourself come, thinking of me?  Hmm?”  Rick pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside, unmoving, as he spoke.  “Did you get your fingers slick and shove them inside that greedy hole of yours, and imagine it was me?”

Daryl whined, clenching his ass around Ricks cock, and doing his level best to get the other man to just.  Fucking.   _ Move _ !

“Tell me, Daryl,” Rick murmured, directly into Daryl’s ear.  He opened his mouth, and sucked on Daryl’s earlobe, relishing the full body shudder it pulled from him.  “Tell me, and you’ll get a reward.  Did you fuck yourself, and think about me?”

“Yes, alright!” Daryl yelled, the parts of his face that Rick could see bright red.  “I thought about you every time.  Wondered what it’d be like.”  Daryl looked back at Rick, frowning.  “Happy?”

Rick grinned, and it was sharp, and full of teeth.  “Oh yeah,” he said.  “I’m happy.”  Rick moved his hands to Daryl’s hips, and gave him a matching set of finger-shaped bruises.  “Time for your reward.”

Rick slammed his cock to the hilt inside Daryl in one smooth movement, making the other man let out a howl, and arch his back.  Setting up a punishing rhythm, Rick pistoned in and out of Daryl’s body. Sweat beaded on both their backs, glinting in the shafts of sunlight.

Daryl’s hands were clamped tightly around the rim of the sink, and small pained sounding moans flew constantly from his mouth.

Rick looked down at Daryl, the other man taking him so well, his cock spreading him wide.  “Oh fuck, Daryl,” Rick gasped out, jerking his eyes away from the sight before he came.  “You’re perfect. Perfect.  Take me so well, made for me.”

Letting go of the sink with one hand, Daryl reached for his own cock.  Small electric shocks of pleasure jolted through his body, as Rick’s cock unerringly found his prostate with every thrust.  Wrapping a hand around himself, Daryl barely managed three strokes before he let loose a stream of, “RickRickRickRickRick, fuck!” and came in long streams all over his hand and the stainless steel sink.

Nearly choking on a half formed word that may have been Daryl’s name, Rick continued pumping into Daryl’s now loose-limbed body.  His curls were laying limply over his forehead, droplets of sweat dripping off his brow to pool and run in small rivulets down Daryl’s back.

Daryl looked back over his shoulder then, his face sleepy, and sated.  He stretched an arm back across his shoulder, and extended come coated fingers toward Rick’s open mouth, small sparks shooting off in his softening cock when Rick began sucking on them ravenously.  “Y’gonna come for me, Rick?  Inside me?  Make me yours?”

Rick’s body clenched all over at the thought of coming inside Daryl, making the other man his.  Daryl’s taste was spread across his tongue, and he couldn’t stop himself from slamming in one last time, emptying himself deep inside.  His mouth hung open, Daryl’s fingers slipping out and leaving a wet trail down his throat.  Rick leaned down then, unable to resist clamping his teeth into Daryl’s shoulder in some kind of half-forgotten animal instinct.

Coming back from his orgasm induced haze several minutes later, he found himself on the floor, his head cradled in Daryl’s lap.  Daryl was running his fingers through Rick’s curls, and humming softly under his breath.  Lifting a shaky hand, he ran a finger along Daryl’s jawline.  “Hi,” he whispered, his eyes going to the bloody crescent on Daryl’s shoulder.  He nodded toward it with his head.  “You okay?  Do I need to apologize?”

“Naw,” Daryl answered, still carding through Rick’s hair.  “Liked it.”

Daryl looked oddly shy compared to the man who had been shamelessly offering himself up to Rick only minutes ago.  “You sure?”

Daryl nodded.  “I got some real lube back at home,” he said, looking down, but not able to hide the blush that was taking over his face.  “Ya know.  If you wanna try this again.”

Rick grinned, and squeezed Daryl’s hand.  “How fast can you get us back there?”


End file.
